


Dia 2

by orphan_account



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ? - Freeform, Fome, Pain, Starvation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dia 2 do Whumptober(Eu escolhi fome)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947583
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Dia 2

Ele se curvou sobre si mesmo um pouco mais, os olhos fechados apertados enquanto ele continuamente implorava a qualquer um que o ouvisse sem que ele precisasse falar para finalmente pegar no sono. Mas ele simplesmente não podia e sabia disso. Decidiu tentar se levantar, e enquanto tudo rodava e balançava conforme a tontura já tanto conhecida lhe girava a cabeça, ele pensou que não aguentava mais viver naquela vida. Mas que outra vida havia pra se viver? Suspirou e e sentiu seu estomago se encolher um pouco, se revirando e gaguejando em fome.

Fome. Sentimento maldito. Tão maldito. Ele não aguentava mais aquela palhaçada. Ele nem sentia mais fome quando antes, agradavelmente. Quando ele era criança ara pior. Mas ainda era muita fome. O rosnado insistente no estomago quase sempre vazio e apertado, revirando e encolhendo, grunhindo de fome. Ele grunhiu também. Resmungando e revirando.

Decidiu sair mais cedo do que o normal, afinal não demoraria pro sol nascer. E quanto antes ele chegasse no trabalho, mais dinheiro ganharia, e quanto mais dinheiro ganhasse, mais comida teria pra calar o resmungar do estomago. Parecia uma boa ideia


End file.
